


what do you see (on the horizon)

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce is a good dad, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: There are a million futures out there.





	what do you see (on the horizon)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Into the West" by Howard Shore and Annie Lennox from The Return of the King, dir. Peter Jackson

Tim sighed and settled next to a gargoyle, watching the sun rise over his city. It had been a long night.

"You should come back," Bruce said.

Tim turned but didn't get up. "Come back where?"

"Home," Bruce said. "To live."

Tim looked back to the sun, not yet bright enough to burn the eyes. "I don't know. I still - I don't hate Dick anymore, but what he did hurt. And besides, there's a million futures out here. If I go back...."

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, then sat beside him. "I know. I just wish I had gotten more time before you," he sighed, "before you started growing up."

"You've still got Damian."

"Do I?" Bruce asked. 

Tim leaned close, knocking their shoulders together.

"Dick is more a father to him than I ever was - ever could be. He loves him. He... worships me."

"Give it time and effort," Tim advised.

"Yes," Bruce murmured, looking up at the sun once more. 

The two sat in silence for a long moment, until it was too bright to stare. 

Bruce stood first. "At least for breakfast?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "I need to sleep before making an appearance at Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce's face fell into something sorrowful.

"What?"

Bruce shook his head and put his hands on Tim's shoulders. "I was wrong. You're not growing up. You've already gone and done it without me. Soon enough, I'll be taking orders from you."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I very much doubt that."

Bruce chuckled. "Give yourself more credit." He wrapped his hands around Tim's head as if he were smoothing down his hair and then cupped his face in his palms. "You're a great man, Tim. Better than me." He smiled and pulled him close. "The future looks good from here."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I managed to write some fluff! Lmk what you think!


End file.
